User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 4 - Day 1
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blog, The Beginning, then read that first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ____________________________________________________________________ :::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 4. After that most boring blood-less bloodbath, we are back to cover the rest of the first day of the event. The Thieves have pulled ahead with the Nightingale Karliah having killed the Aldmer battlemage, Andurin. Let's hope the rest of the day's events don't disappoint us or I will need to summon an Oblivion Gate to make things more interesting. It seems the Nightingale's actions have not gone unrewarded. Nocturnal is proud of her little servant and has given her a boon, some health potions to keep her alive through the next few days. If things continue like earlier, she won't even need them. The Yokudan Empress didn't bother to fetch any weapons from the summoning circle earlier so she has had to make her own. She chose to make a slingshot. I wonder if she even knows how to use one given that she's a swordsman. .... What? How? How? Did the old Redguard not see an obese hulking Sload sneak into his camp. Is he as blind as that Visus woman? He must be deaf too. That Sload is so fat he creates earthquakes when he walks. I..I just don't understand. We have our first breakdown. Rashka the Rogue seems to want to leave this realm early. However the Stormhawk mage refused his offer. Honorable man that Atmoran. I hear they are big on that "honor" thing. A little word of advice, mortal. Honor will only get you killed here. Ah, another boon. This time to the Nightblade Argonian. Who could've given him these scrolls? Argonians worship Sithis do they not? Is Sithis allowed to give boons? I'm not actually sure. And the Breton with the broken nose goes fishing at the nearest river. Maybe you should fix that nose first. No? Whatever you can just keep bleeding all over then. We have another survivalist out here it seems. The second thief goes hunting for some food. Maybe you should have stayed at the summoning circle and grabbed some food there you coward. Oh! Oh yes! YES! A fight! The towering warrior Graicus enters into a fight with the Bosmer ranger, Carrik. The ranger is barely managing to dodge the Imperial's attacks. They don't even have any weapons. This is a fight of fisticuffs. Graicus has the advantage with his superior size and strength. How can Carrik win? What's this? A third party enters the fight. It's the nightblade Lilith. She's sneaking her way to them. Neither seems to notice her with her illusion magic. What is she planning? She also doesn't have any weapons. How can she bring down either of these two men? No, she has offensive magic as well? Blood Magic! My favorite kind! While Graicus is busy trying to hit the agile Carrik, Lilith sneaks up behind him and attacked him with her blood magic. A sneak attack right to his arteries! The giant stood no chance! Ha! And now the ranger runs away in fear of the bloody witch! Now this is what I call a bloodbath! Meanwhile, the Khajiit Assassin fell from a tree and injured herself. It doesn't look too serious, just a sprained ankle. A third boon! The Princes sure are generous this day. The Atmoran woman gets some water. Clean water? I was hoping for some poisoned water to make things more interesting. So is she blind? She pricked herself on some thorns but she could find health potions in the summoning circle. I don't understand this woman. There must be some sort of trick here. We've got our first alliance of the season. A Knight, a Blademaster, a Mage and a Necromancer. Emile and Shrava know each other so it is clear why they would ally with one another. Taeris is from the same universe, but Lilith is just tagging along. Very opportunistic of her of this Nelthar, though that is what they do. They have their hands in every pie. It seems like there is at least one clever person here. Jack returned to the summoning circle and nabbed herself a bow. Guess I forgot to get rid of those supplies. I'll just do that now. :~Snap There we go. I'll have no more funny business from you slackers. You didn't want to fight in the opening round so you get nothing. The second ranger goes on the prowl alone. Not sure what you mean to do without a weapon or magic, sweetheart. Maybe you should've thought about that in the opening round. Katla ambushed Arekoa in the forest, but the Dunmer was able to escape without the Knight dealing the finishing blow. If she had a weapon...I'm repeating myself now. Point being. YOU COWARDS SHOULD HAVE STAYED AND FOUGHT! That's that then. The sun is going down and the death horns are being blown. The day wasn't a total failure. We got two deaths to satiate yourselves and promise for the future with all these boons being granted to the tributes. The first to fall are the Warriors and the Battlemages! We are down to 22 tributes so there is plenty of entertainment to have. Stay tuned, we will be back with the events of the first night soon. ---- Please follow this link for the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale